fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neon1Umbreon/Guess what happened to me on Friday June 2.
Hello ! So my school has a Variety Show every year for the oldest grade in my school, but because we're (my school district) is moving my grade to the next school section up (yes I am going to avoid telling you if I'm in middle school or another) the one I'm in will be the last one. The way my school is set up allows for class acts (do not question my school) where the entire class does a certain thing. We've had skits, the most common, and just last year we actually had one class play Fireworks by Katy Perry on the marimbas my school has(think big xylophones. No we do not have the classical type with a second row like a piano, we have one row). So my class act is a haunted house and people who go through them. We have our normal people up first, being scared by ghost, a skeleton (he doesn't really act like one tough), two dolls, some clowns, and one kid who is in a scream outfit. Next I go and I'm posing as a blind person. Yes, that is correct, a blind person. I have the ability to break the fourth wall because I can almost always face the audience. Oh, and did I mention that we're doing it under black lights so I am pretty much blind for real? Anyways, after me we have what we call the 'Selfie Squad', annoying little teenagers, you get the picture from the name pretty much, don't you? Then we have three emo girls, and finally, the scared boys. Oh god. So, there's a little ticket booth guy and he's sitting down on a chair and is going to be wearing a hat. One of the guys walks up and is like "Is this scary sir? No, it's not." Flips off his hat and the group goes in. They get to the ghosts and the ghosts say boo. And so the need for earplugs begin. They scream the entire way, at the clowns one guy picking up a smaller one and running off stage, and when the scream guy comes out the guy who said it wasn't going to be scary at all faints. Now this guy also says at either the dolls "Look, they're just dolls nothing to be afraid of" before they stand up or at the clowns "Look, they're just clowns, nothing to be afraid of" before the clowns jump at them(we haven't fully decided yet). There is also single and small group acts that you have to audition for, along with other stage crew jobs and promotion and programs. I auditioned to sing Believer by Imagine Dragons on my audition day, Tuesday. I had also filled out all my sheet for all of the stage crew, promotion and programs. So we didn't find out who got what until Friday. Uber had auditioned to sing Warriors by Imagine Dragons (she was originally going to do Can't Hold Us by Macklemore but the school had a strict policy that if the song needed a clean version it was not allowed) on Friday as who got what was posted at our lunch period, and I got into the show!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Uber got Emcee, a job that you could only have or have a act. So the Emcee makes jokes while people set up their acts and the past couple of years the jokes have been fairly stupid so I told her and the guy she's Emcee with that if they didn't make good jokes I would find them after school. But long story short, I got into my school's Variety Show! Yay me! (Turns out you can't edit on mobile.) Category:Blog posts